Zero x Ciel Fanfiction: I will always return
by elementallobster
Summary: Elipzo sends zero out on a rigged suicide mission and carries out his plan to destroy all humans, starting with Ciel!


**Hey guys! So... After playing mega man zero collection, I was immediately hooked. Not just on the game's great gameplay, but the idea of Zero x Ciel. So here goes. *The story takes place in the era of mmz2.* Well without further ado, let's get started!**

 **Zero x Ciel: I will always return**

Zero! Zeeerro!, A voice desperately screamed.

Zero: Ciel? Where are you!?, Zero yelled.

Ciel: I-I'm right here!

Ciel suddenly faded into his view along with a purple figure. She appeared to be hanging off an edge with one hand.

Zero: Ciel! I'm coming!, Zero shouted as he started to run in her direction, but it was useless as he couldn't move an inch closer to her.

Zero: Ciel! Ciel!, he yelled helplessly.

Zero suddenly glared at the purple figure, knowing he was the cause of this grave situation.

Zero: Get away from her! Zero yelled valiantly yet desperately.

He tried to reach for his weapons, but he had none.

The figure slowly turned to him. Revealing his sinister, shadow cloaked face bit by bit until his identity was clear:

Zero: Elipzo!?

Elipzo slipped Ciel's delicate fingers off of the edge causing her to fall into the abyss.

Zero: Cieeeeeelllllll!, Zero screamed as he fell to his knees in total despair, fading out of this dark world.

Zero opened his eyes quickly and gasped suddenly.

Zero: Ciel! He yelled, quickly becoming relieved of his pain as he realized this was all just a dream.

He stepped down from his charging unit and jogged to Ciel's room and opening the door.

Zero: Ciel!, he said as he paced around the room, looking for her, but calming down as he saw her sleeping in her bed, Quietly and gracefully. Zero stared at her for a second. Ciel: Z-Zero? She said lightly in her sleep, opening her tired eyes slightly. Zero snapped out of it and quickly walked away as to not wake her. He walked out quietly, still looking at her until the door automatically closed behind him.

Hello, Zero!, A voice lightly said.

Zero: Woah!

Elipzo: Oh! Sorry to startle you, Zero!

Zero: That's fine... but hey, what are you doing up this early around Ciel's room?

Elipzo: W-Well, I could ask you the same thing!

Zero: Well... I... umm..., Zero stuttered as Elipzo tapped his foot, awaiting response.

Elipzo: Well... please excuse me for intruding in your intimate relationship with Doctor Ciel, He said with his arms crossed.

Zero: W-What!?

Elipzo: I'm just joking silly!, Elipzo cracked as he slapped Zero's back as he hysterically chuckled as Zero held a straight, unamused face.

Two hours later, Zero had been called to the CMD room for a special mission.

Elipzo: Ok, Zero. This mission is very dangerous and absolutely not for the faint of heart.

Zero: Aren't all missions?, Zero said sternly.

Elipzo: Ha Ha! You're so funny! Ahem! Well... anyway, you must transport this particle bomb to Neo Arcadia and detonate it. This bomb ha-

Zero: Wait a minute! Is that it!? Just take it there? Isn't there any place I should set it off at!?

Elipzo: Well..., Elipzo said with a anxious smile.

Elipzo: Ye-Yeah! You must set it off at the plasma cannon factory. Doing this will greatly weaken Neo Arcadia's armed forces.

Zero: Ok, He said as Elipzo pulled something out from behind the desk.

Elipzo: Catch!, Elipzo said as he pretended to toss Zero the small yet dangerous bomb.

Zero: Hey!

Elipzo: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Zero: That's not funny! That bomb could kill all of us!

Elipzo: Woah! I was just kidding!

Zero: Hmmh.

Elipzo walked down from the podium and carefully handed Zero the bomb.

Ciel then walked in.

Ciel: Hi Zero!

Elipzo: Hey Ciel! Zero is about to bomb the plasma technology factory in Neo Arcadia.

Ciel: Really... B-Be careful Zero!, She said as Elipzo quickly began to transfer him to the area.

Zero: I will.

Transfer start!, Elipzo said, As Zero faded away.

Elipzo: Well! I do wish him good luck, he said as he stepped down to the CMD floor. Elipzo: Now... Is there anything you wanted to discuss about this mission, Miss Ciel? Ciel: Wait... a particle bomb would explode soon after being transferred!

Elipzo smiled viscously, knowing his plan was exposed.

Ciel: E-Elipzo..., she muttered in a terrified tone.

She began running away down the hall.

Elipzo quickly shadowdashed in front of her, still wearing a sick smile.

Ciel screamed as she screeched to a halt and turned around. Elipzo quickly grabbed her.

Elipzo: The only way to bring about peace is to destroy all humans! And that foolish reploid Zero wouldn't allow that, now would he? There can't be any way to save the world with a new energy, and even if there is, Neo Arcadia would just take it from you! Survival of the fittest never stops! And especially no naive, peace loving pacifist like you can stop it. There is always a hunger for more than there is.

Ciel: That's not true! We can have peace without war!

Elipzo: Enough! Humans are the only hinderance to this world!, Elipzo yelled.

Ciel: So what are you proposing!? A genocide!?

Elipzo: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha he heh heh heh heh heeeehh!, he laughed sinisterly. Of course, my sweet girl. And once I obtain the Dark Elf, I can do it all myself!

Ciel: You'll never get away with this! Zero will destroy you!

Elipzo: Him!? He's probably dead by now! Your very life is in danger and you're worrying about that idiot!?

Ciel: Don't call him that! He's done so much for me... I-I lov-

Elipzo: Wait... don't tell me you're in love with him!? Ha ha ha ha ha!, he laughed crazily. This will all be over soon! But don't worry. You two will meet again where you're going: Kingdom Come!

Ciel: Let go of me!, Ciel screamed as the crazed reploid ran off with her.

*Meanwhile, at Neo Arcadia*

Zero was almost at the plasma technologies factory, ready to place the particle bomb.

Zero: Wait... what's that heat?!

The bomb he was holding began to radiate and shake while strapped to his back. Zero: Wait... w-what!? The bomb began to radiate stronger.

Zero: Rrrah!, Zero exclaimed as he quickly unbuckled the bomb off his back and threw it, but not in time. The bomb exploded about five feet away from him.

Zero woke up about 1 hour later.

Zero: *Gasp*, he gasped as he awoke from the explosion.

Zero: I'm so stupid! I knew I shouldn't have trusted Elipzo! Ciel must be in danger! Or dead thanks to me! No. I can't think like that. I'll go save Ciel and the whole resistance!

Zero got up from the scarred ground and braved the extreme pain from the blast. He limped back to the resistance base, with nothing on his mind but saving Ciel.

*Meanwhile, In the resistance base*

Elipzo: Don't worry Doctor. I'LL MAKE IT FAST, he yelled crazily as he reached for his sword, releasing Ciel for a moment and thrusting his glowing yellow blade at the horrified girl. She promptly dodged and streaked down the hallway.

Elipzo: HOHOHOOOOO!, he screamed insanely.

Elipzo: A game of hide and seek! I'll find you my delicate little lilly! He trudged quickly down the dark hall, with a heartless look on his face and his sparking sword in hand. He chased her until she couldn't run anymore. She finally settled for a hiding place in a supply closet. She sat quietly in the closet, her entire body trembling with fear and her eyes holding small teardrops. Elipzo slowly walked over to the metal closet door. The second she saw him outside, she froze with fear.

Elipzo: You can't get away from the truth, Ciel. And if you try, it'll always bite you in the end!, he said as he slashed the door open with his powerful sword.

He sternly grasped her arm and tugged her to her feet.

Elipzo! A voice yelled angrily.

Ciel: Zero!, She yelled with relief and desperation.

Elipzo: What!? How did you survive that bomb!?

Zero: That doesn't matter! I'm here to destroy you!, he said as he ripped his Z-Saber out from its sheath, through the air and pointed it at Elipzo.

Elipzo: Oh! Is that supposed to scare me!? Make another move and I'll surely kill her!, he said as he held his sword at her neck.

Zero: No! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her!

Elipzo: Good! Now... take your saber and stab yourself!

Ciel: Don't do it Zero!, Ciel cried.

Zero held his Z-Saber in the air, turned it around and...

Ciel: No! Kill me instead!

Zero: Ciel...

Elipzo: Make up your-

Zero: Haahhh!, Zero yelled as he threw out his Chain Rod, latched it onto Elipzo's sword, and snatched it out of his cold hands.

Elipzo: No! W-Where did he go!?, Elipzo muttered.

Fruyaahh!, Zero yelled as he stabbed him from behind.

Zero: You made a big mistake even touching MY CIEL!, he screamed as he switched grip on his blade, and slashed up, ripping Elipzo to pieces.

Elipzo: I-I just had a dream... of a world only for reploids... I would be perfect... don't you think?

Zero: This world was made for everything on it. That's the way it is, and will always be., he stated as Elipzo began to burn and then explode. Ciel then fell into Zero's arms and cried.

*In Ciel's room*

Zero and Ciel were sitting on her bed, talking.

Zero: It's ok. He's gone now. And if anything ever threatens you again, I'll stop it or die trying, Zero said as he lifted up her head with his robotic yet warm and soft hand. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Ciel's face lit up with a warm smile and she began to blush. They got closer and closer until they began to kiss as the sun came up, illuminating the room in warm morning light. Ciel felt more than just a reploid embracing her. She felt a living breathing soul.

End.


End file.
